kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortex Finish
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= The is Kamen Rider Build's set of finishers. Each Full Bottle set has a variety of different finishers. Riders Build After turning the crank of his Build Driver after transforming into any particular Best Match or Trial Form, Build can activate a finisher tied to those two Full Bottles. Best Match= *'RabbitTank:' Build dives underground with his left foot, creating a white energy graph describing projectile motion which proceeds to secure the enemy by the dotted line and x axis. Build rises back up on a column, leaping up and delivering a kick with his left foot as he rides the dotted line. RT Underground diving.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 1: Underground diving) RT BF binding.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 2: Energy Chart binding) Boltech Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 1 - White Energy Chart).png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 3: White Energy Chart) RT Rising.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 4: Rising) Boltech Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 2 - Kick).png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 5: Kick) *'GorillaMond:' This finisher has two variations: **Chaining off of RabbitSoujiki, Build changes a gust of flame into diamonds, using the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamonds then create a tornado, spinning at such a speed that separates a Smash's essence from their human body. Build finishes the Smash off by punching the tornado. Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 1 - Energy Diamonds).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 1: Energy Diamonds) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 2 - Gorilla Punch).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 2: Gorilla Punch) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 3 - Diamond Tornado).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 3: Diamond Tornado) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 4 - Human-Monster Separation).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 4: Human-Monster Separation) **Build stops an enemy's projectile attack in mid-air with his left hand, altering the projectiles' atomic structure into a diamond shield. He then punches the shield with the Muscle Glove, shattering it and sending the shards flying at the enemy at high speeds. GD VF Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 1: Diamond Shield creation) GD VF Diamond Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 2: Diamond Shield) GD VF Gorilla punch.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 3: Gorilla Punch) Diamond crush.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 4: Diamond Strike) |-| Trial Form= Build's Trial Form finishers are called the . Weapons Drill Crusher The Drill Crusher's finisher is the , activated by inserting a Full Bottle. *'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Full Bottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. **'Rabbit:' Build performs a red energy slash. *'Gun:' Build channels the energy of a Full Bottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful blast. **'Harinezumi:' Build shoots white energy spikes at the enemy. Boltech Break (Rabbit) (Blade).png|Vortex Break (Rabbit) (Blade) Harunezumi Vortech Break.PNG|Vortex Break (Harinezumi) (Gun) Hawk Gatlinger The Hawk Gatlinger's finisher is the , activated by spinning the gun's chamber ten times. It surrounds itself and the wielder with a white energy spherical graph, trapping all enemies in mid-air before firing upon them all. Full Bullet (Step 1 - White Energy Spherical Graph).png|Full Bullet (Step 1: White Energy Spherical Graph) Full Bullet (Step 2 - Taka Blast).png|Full Bullet (Step 2: Taka Blast) 4-Koma Ninpoutou The 4-Koma Ninpoutou has four different finishers, depending on how many times the trigger is pulled; the panels light up in ascending order. * : Build creates a number of clones of himself. * : Build delivers a flaming slash attack. While performing this attack, the 4 Koma Ninpoutou announces . * : Build creates a tornado and spins. While performing this attack, the 4 Koma Ninpoutou announces . * : Build becomes invisible. While performing this attack, the 4 Koma Ninpoutou announces . Clone Jutsu (Step 1 - Clone Creation).png|Clone Jutsu (Step 1: Clone Creation) Clone Jutsu (Step 2 - Clone Movement).png|Clone Jutsu (Step 2: Clone Movement) Fire Jutsu.png|Fire Jutsu Combinations *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' See Also *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Finishers